Always
by Orange Purse
Summary: You're gone and I don't know what to do anymore. Danny writes a letter to Jazz as a final goodbye. Oneshot. Character Death


**Warnings: **Character death. (Pre-fic)

* * *

Dear Jazz,

I can't believe this is happening. It's been almost a week now and I still can't wrap my head around it. It wasn't even a ghost fight or some near-death situation. You handle so many dangerous things with me, but in the end, it was a car. It was a stupid car that was driven by a a guy so drunk he couldn't even walk in a straight line.

How could that happen? How could a car take you away?

Mom and dad aren't taking it well. Yeah, they try to be strong and everything, but it's so obvious that they're crying and that they're breaking on the inside. Everything been confusing since you've been gone.

God, you're gone. You're gone and I don't know what to do anymore. What am I supposed to do without you?

You always protected me, always stood by my side. When mom and dad would be screaming their heads off for skipping school or breaking curfew or failing, you'd calm them down somehow and make their punishments a little less harsh.

If I had time after ghost-hunting, you'd tutor me, even if you had plans, and never get mad when I didn't get something. You would just work it out with me. After some of the worse fights, you would help fix up my cuts or bruises.

When everything would become too much, you would hold me and let me cry. You never said a word about it and you were always there. I could always depend on you.

And now you're gone.

I'm just – I don't even know. I don't know where I'm going or what I'm supposed to do or who I'm supposed to go to or anything. I don't know because you were the smart one and you were the one with the answers, even if I didn't want to listen to them.

Mom and dad need you too. They don't know what to do without you either. You always knew best.

But we can't ask you anymore questions because you're gone.

I can't even stop crying now. Jazz, I miss you so much. I need you here. I need you to be the annoying older sister who's always over my shoulder and looking out for me.

My tears are messing up the ink and making the paper wet. Half of it isn't even readable now, but it doesn't matter because you can't read because you're gone and you're dead.

I can't. Nothing I do seems right anymore. I don't know how to function or how to act or to live without you. You're supposed to always be there. But now you're not.

Why aren't you here anymore? Why do I save people every single day and give up my life to be there for people who don't want me half the time and I can't save you, the one who's always been there for me? I can save hundreds of people every day, but not the one who I would give up everything for?

It's just not fair.

I don't know how to handle this. You're the one who knows how to handle things like this. You would be reciting one of your books about how to deal with extreme loss. But you can't. No one can.

I miss you so much. I want you to come back so badly, but I know that can't happen.

Why couldn't I have saved you?

I don't have the answer and nobody does either. Mom and dad looked over that day a million times. Nothing was off. It was just a regular day until it all went wrong.

I'm going to make it right. I'm going to make everything right. For you Jazz. You're the one who's always supported me and the one who told me I was doing the right thing even when everyone else hated me for it.

I'm going to make you proud, I swear. With ghost fighting, with school, with everything. I'm going to make you proud.

I'm always going to miss you and sometimes, I'm going to make bad choices, but I'm going to remember all the advice you've gave me. I'm never going to forget the days we spent together. Bye Jazz.

Love you always,

Danny

* * *

**A/N: **This was weird while writing. It's on the shorter side, like always. Review? I'd like to know if it actually was sad or if it missed the target. Sorry if it's not so good or is repetitive or something. Title's a bit random. I said there was going to be a second chapter. I lied.


End file.
